


【日常投喂】マヨネーズ

by monicalouge



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicalouge/pseuds/monicalouge
Summary: 锦户亮x内博贵日常系列短篇，一发完结。* 有肉





	【日常投喂】マヨネーズ

锦户亮推门进去的时候，内博贵躺在床上刚刚转醒.

微微抬起头冲着门口的那人轻轻的说了一声，你回来了。

锦户倚在门口，轻轻笑着，看着慵懒的像一只猫儿的内，顺手脱掉了西服外套。

已经是傍晚时候，房间里只有淡淡的夕阳余晖，并没有开灯，但是仍然可以看清床上的少年。简单的白色上衣，松松垮垮的亚麻长裤，不时用脚去蹭小腿的时候，裤腿会顺着皮肤滑下来，露出一节白皙的小腿。

仿佛知道自己这么做的魅力有多大，内反而故意又两腿伸直，趴在床上躺好，裤子也随之把腿部遮挡的严严实实。

但是锦户并没有被这点小把戏捉弄，他的目光反而被内的双足所吸引，氤氲在阳光下，朦朦胧胧反而更想让人走上前去轻轻握住，然后顺着这双脚，一点一点开始探索这具身体。

锦户确实顺从了自己内心的想法，走向床边的时候也不忘挽起自己的衬衫袖口，小臂上的肌肉纹理清晰可见，内挑了挑眉，视而不见。

双手各握着内的一只脚，用指腹轻轻摩梭着细腻的脚底，逗得床上那人咯咯直笑，嘟着嘴喊着不要了不要了，努力想把脚往回抽。锦户却顺势欺身靠向前，让内的两腿自然而然打开，缠在自己的腰侧。

内好像有点微微不满，好像是不满足于浅尝辄止的锦户只在双脚上徘徊，努力的想把脚抽回来，然而躺卧的姿态并不方便施力，仅仅只能抽回一只脚的内好像更加不满了。

嘴巴嘟的更加厉害，昨夜被充分疼爱过的红唇鲜艳欲滴，被内心的火烧的太强，内下意识的伸出舌尖舔了舔自己的唇瓣，看到俯视着自己的锦户微微眯起了眼睛，内转了转眼睛，却又把那只缩回来的脚伸了出去，隔着裤子踮在锦户的小腹下方。

一开始只是轻触着锦户的下胯，不痛不痒的蹭着裤子，看到锦户的眼神越发深邃，内就像偷吃糖果被发现的调皮孩子，反而微微使劲的按着锦户男人的部分，直到感觉到那里原本就硕大的部位渐渐鼓起，嘴边的笑意擒的更深，仰起脖颈调笑着看着锦户不再压抑的欲望，却被锦户一把抓住手腕，抬起身来。

“我昨夜没喂饱你吗”

“但今天一天都没陪我玩……”

锦户凑过去舔舔他的唇，内只是隐隐的发出几声呻吟，直到锦户用舌打开他的唇，攻城略地的探入口中，另一只手三下两下解开自己的西装皮带，从内的唇畔离开，含着情欲的嗓音说：

“帮我舔”

内轻哼一声，俯下身子先用牙齿咬下锦户的内裤，汹涌的欲望澎湃而出的时候，再弯腰含住，却露出一小截腰肢。锦户含笑摸着腰肢两侧细嫩的皮肤，顺着腰际线向上，直到大拇指探到了内胸前的蓓蕾才停下，四指在后背摩梭的同时还用大拇指按压着内的乳首，不时还用指甲盖刮一刮粉嫩的肉珠，身下内的呼吸也变得越来越急促，却因为嘴巴被锦户的欲望堵得严严实实，而只能听见越来越快的喘息声，开始扭动腰肢想摆脱锦户的束缚。

锦户一只手还在继续挑逗着胸前的敏感，另一只手摸着内柔顺的头发，用手指挑起几缕刘海放到耳后，想看清内精致侧颜上以及顺着脸颊留下的汗珠。内恨恨的用一侧的牙轻咬锦户的茎头，被锦户撩拨的像小动物一样发出呜呜声，感觉到口中的硕大越变越粗，撑的嘴角都快磨破了一层皮，内终于委屈的留下几滴眼泪，在挣扎着抽出的一瞬间，却被锦户喷涌而出的炙热灌了一嘴，直到锦户搂着他的肩膀扶他起来的时候还是一副呆呆的表情，显然没有意识到刚才发生了什么。

锦户好笑的看着这个家伙，刚刚也不知道是谁不知道天高地厚挑拨自己的欲望，等自己提刀上马又唯唯诺诺的退缩回来，难道不知道他的一个眼神就能自己随时发情吗？啧。

用手指擦去内嘴角的白浊，搂着他的肩膀压在自己怀里就吻了过去，伸出舌头混着自己的浊液在内的嘴巴里缠绵，内没有办法后退，只能委屈的扯着锦户的衣袖让他一点一点入侵自己的嘴巴，吸走自己的灵魂，舌头也不由自主和他纠缠起来。

等到锦户把内嘴里吻的差不多，两人渐渐分开的时候，彼此混乱的喘息声伴着空气中淫靡的气息，更加控制不住身体的欲望，直接把人压倒在床上，伸手就扒掉了内松松垮垮的裤子，再扯掉他的内裤，再把人翻个身，准备就这样直接冲入自己的欲望时，内却像个察觉到危险的孩子一样，脑袋趴在枕头上放声哭了出来。

“不要，不要！死小亮，臭小亮，我不要，我不要……”

待锦户把他的头转过来，内瘪瘪嘴呜咽着说，

“ 好疼的说……不要……这样直接进去…………”

锦户吻了吻内的眼睛，叹了口气，维持着压倒在内身上的姿势，伸手去够床头柜抽屉里面的润滑剂。

“啧，昨天都用完了……”

低头看见内又要哭出来，锦户只能翻身下去，不一会从客厅回来，手里拿了一瓶……诶？蛋黄酱？！

内还是趴在床上，不过蹭着床单爬到床边，粉嫩粉嫩的屁股就像一颗鲜艳可口的桃子，等着自己去采摘。锦户咽了咽口水，在内抱着他的腰的时候，顺势托起他的屁股，直接用手指沾了一股蛋黄酱摸到内的小穴上，不时探一点指尖进去，微微撑开小穴的口。这边内却已经开始自己用手指挖着蛋黄酱舔食了起来，头靠在锦户的胸前，毛发时不时蹭着锦户的胸口，痒痒的，绕绕着谁的心又开始躁动起来。

看已经润滑的差不多了，锦户随手把蛋黄酱放在床头，惹得还没有吃饱的内微微不愠，抬头看着锦户，用嘴巴啃咬着锦户的下巴表示不满。

锦户一边低头找着内的唇瓣，蹭的两人嘴边都是甜甜的蛋黄酱，一边用修长的手指按压着内的穴口，看小穴已经变得微红，便尝试着探进去一根手指，时不时的胀痛让内更加不满的小口咬着锦户的唇。

探到深处的时候，锦户已经根据经验触到了内的敏感，用指尖轻触便能引得内在自己耳边的娇喘，等到自己耐着性子伸进去三根手指的时候，内已经泪眼朦胧，喘息吁吁的埋头在自己脖颈边了，锦户只能感觉到内的两片唇瓣紧贴着自己的耳垂，呼出的气息喷在自己脸颊上，还能闻到甜丝丝的香气，感觉内整个人已经变成了一颗甜美的果实，一颦一笑都在等待自己去采摘品尝。

于是锦户也不再犹豫，抬起内修长的腿圈在自己的腰侧，这边俯下身去继续吻着内的唇与之纠缠，趁着内意乱情迷的时候才敢一点一点进入内的身体。即使已经不是第一次，内还是感到微微不适，两只手挣扎着想推开锦户，被汗湿的刘海紧贴在脸颊，闭着眼睛完全凭主观行动着，却依然控制不了自己凌乱的呻吟。待到锦户全部进入之后，内才开始大口喘气，手还紧紧抓着锦户的手臂。看着身下神情和身体都已迷乱的少年，锦户把唇贴在内的脸上，一点一点细吻着，不顾内慌乱的挣扎，开始抽动起来，分身变得越发硕大，小穴的紧致再一次激起了锦户征服的欲望，还想再进去一点，再进去一点，再感受多一点里面的热情，再次把身下的少年紧紧箍入怀中，直到把自己的印记深深刻在内的身体最深处。

内朦朦胧胧睁开双眼，想看清眼前的事物，却被身下抽插的巨大幅度折磨的泪眼晶晶，口中却抑制不住的呻吟，清亮的嗓音早已在舞台上就越发动听，此刻更是性感的不像话，每一声拉长的呢喃像是取悦，更像是撒娇，让锦户更加难以控制住自己。

直到终于控制不住呜咽起来，眼泪像大颗的珍珠一样滚落下来，染湿了整个面颊更显娇艳，口中还不停呢喃着小亮的这个人，锦户亮在最后释放的一瞬间想，自己是一定不会放手的。

慢慢抽出自己的欲望，虽然已经疲软却还是让内小声呜咽着喊痛，直到全部抽出，内也迷茫的睁开眼睛，像凑上去吻一吻锦户的唇，却被锦户翻身压在怀里，最后靠在他的胸口，沉沉入睡。

最后还不放心的握住锦户的肩膀，嘴边含着笑说，小亮……  
锦户吻着内的头发轻声问道，恩？

我爱你……

恩，我也是……


End file.
